The invention relates to a video screen which is pivotally arranged on a fitting, especially on the back rest of a vehicle seat.
A video screen of the generic type is disclosed in the publication DE 197 08 764 A1. In the vehicle seat for a railroad car disclosed therein a screen, which can be viewed by a passenger seated behind, is let centrally into the rear side of the back rest. The angle of inclination of the screen can be adjusted and the screen can therefore be tilted about a horizontal axis running transversely to the direction of the seat, both for adjustment to the stature of the viewer and to avoid reflected light on the surface of the screen. The facilities for adjustment are limited, however, and are therefore capable of yielding a satisfactory result only with a relatively large interval between the seats. This is something which is not always feasible, particularly in compact motor vehicles.
The object of the invention is to provide a video screen which is particularly suitable for fitting in a motor vehicle and which can be viewed comfortably by occupants of different stature.